South Park Romance Chapter 1
by pestywewsty8000
Summary: Yeah I originally wrote this on quizilla but I decided to put it here too.... So yep. I know the first chapter is kind of boring but it gets better so please read it and I will have the new chapter soon! :


Chapter 1

Kyle's POV:

The first day of fifth grade. My heart was pounding. I hopped downstairs and ran toward the door, swinging it open and hopping outside. I ran up to the bus stop, to my awaiting friends.  
"Hey dudes"  
"Hey dude" Stan said with a smile.  
"Mmmpf" Kenny said. I'm pretty sure he said "hey dude" Then Cartman waddled up, his fat ass taking as much space as Stan, Kenny and I take put together.  
"Ey fags, what's goin' oon?" Stan rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Cartman.  
"Yeah hey." I said. The bus rolled up and we all got on. The ride to school was a long one. We were all nervous for the new year of school. I could tell. In class we were all jumping up and down in our seats with anticipation.  
"Ugh, this year's soo gonna suck." Bebe blurted out.  
"Yeah." The whole class said in agreement.  
"The teacher is always late. Every year. Jesus Christ." Token yelled.  
"Ahh!! This is so much pressure!" Tweak stuttered. That's when the door opened. It was Mr. Garrison.  
"A-awww! Mr. Garrison?!" Stan said angrily, holding the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tightly.  
"Now now children I know you must be excited to have me for the **third **year in a row but let's try to contain our excitement." He walked over to the chalkboard to write something. I raised my hand.  
"Yes Kyle." he said.  
"Why are you here?" I said in a smart-ass sort of way.  
"Yeah." the whole class agreed.  
"We really, really don't like you." Craig said.  
"Well kids, let's just say it's a long story. Ms. Chokesondick wanted to reteach the fourth grade, then principle Victoria bumped me up to the fifth grade... Now I'm stuck with you little bastards again."  
The whole class groaned, including me. "Alright kids, now we have a new student this year. I want you all to be welcoming and respectful yadda yadda yadda. Olivia you can come in now!" Just then a girl walked in awkwardly. She was beautiful and everybody could tell. Bebe looked angry, Wendy looked jealous, and Kenny was having a serious boner. She even had boobs. She was the prettiest little picture I've ever seen for sure. She was wearing a poof ball hat similar to Stan's, except the colors were red and black. Her jacket resembled Stan's also, except again, it was red and black. She had dark bluejeans. I heard a strange gagging sound. "Olivia why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Garrison said. Olivia turned pale.  
"My name is Olivia..." she said softly. The gagging sound got louder. Just then, Stan threw up all over his desk and on the floor, turning completely red with embarrasment. Wendy was is complete shock. My jaw dropped but I kept looking forward. I couldn't keep my eyes off that girl.  
"U-uh.." She tried to keep speaking but obviously couldn't. "Tell us a bit about yourself Olivia." Mr. Garrison said sarcastically.  
"Uh...Well...I like music..." she said looking around the room awkwardly. "And I'm Jewish and--" Her soft voice was inturupted by fatass Cartman screaming.  
"J-JEWISH?! OH SWEET JESUS NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!!" Olivia raised an eyebrow and Stan threw up again. His eyes met hers and they both blushed insanely and Wendy's jaw dropped.  
"That's enough Eric," Mr. Garrison said resting his head on his hand. "Olivia you can sit down now." Overtaken by anger, I turned around to Cartman and chucked a textbook at his head.  
"Listen Cartman, you fat f***. You say anything about Jews and I'll kick your sorry ass into next week! You understand?!" I could tell he was still in complete shock, so he just sat there, breathing heavily. I turned around and Stan was leaning over his desk, trying to get a good look at Olivia, who was scribbling on her textbook quietly. Wendy was beyond pissed.  
When class ended everyone flooded the playground, chatting about how great their first day of school was. I stood outside the school watching Olivia, feeling a bit like a stalker. Wendy walked up to her, shooting daggers with her eyes. _Oh God _I thought.  
"Hey bitch." She said agrily. Olivia held her hands out in front of her defensivly.  
"W-what?" she muttered, obviously creeped out.  
"I saw you eyeing my man in there." Wendy said, poking her rudely. "Lemme make this perfectly clear ass hole. Stan is **my **boyfriend. You'd better stay the f*** away from him, or you'll be really freaking sorry." Olivia rose an eyebrow.  
"Uh.."  
"Just remember this: Don't. Fuck. With. Wendy. Testaburger." Then she turned around and walked away. And at that moment, Olivia said something, something that made me completely attracted to her.  
"I'm not afraid of you bitch." Wendy stopped in her tracks. She turned around swiftly and held up and fist.  
"What did you say to me?!"  
"I said: I'm. Not. F***ing. Afraid. Of. You. Bitch." And with no emotion. At that point I was totally infatuated with her. Wendy, beyond pissed, shoved her hard.  
"You wanna **go **bitch? I'll kick your ass! Right here, right now!" Olivia just shook her head.  
"I'm not going to waste my time on you." And with that she walked off. _Damn... _I thought. That was all I could say. _Damn._


End file.
